Problem: Given points $P(-2,7)$ and $Q(4,y)$ in a coordinate plane, for what value of $y$ is the slope of the line through $P$ and $Q$ equal to $\frac{-3}{2}$?
The slope of a line through points $(x_1,y_1)$ and $(x_2,y_2)$  is: $$\frac{y_2-y_1}{x_2-x_1}=\text{slope}$$ In this case, we have: $$\frac{y-7}{4-(-2)}=\frac{-3}{2}$$ $$2y-14=-18$$ $$2y=-4$$ $$y=\boxed{-2}$$